


The Gift

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Birthday Presents, Creepy Fluff, Dolls, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Inanimate Objects, Inappropriate Behavior, Introspection, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Walking around the village, Cedric comes face to face with the perfect gift for... For who?





	The Gift

Was during an autumn morning that Cedric made his way to the village to run some errands.

He had never felt comfortable between the villagers, so that was not precisely a pleasant walk to him, but he had to do it. It was imperative to get the ingredients from the chemist's he had forgotten to note down in the list he had gave to Baileywick.

He got off the carriage with a sorrow sigh and walked in tense way across the main street between the good people of Enchancia, half arrogant and half frightened, trying to not make visual contact with anyone.

However, something estrange was happening that time, something that never had happened the previous times he had no choice but go down to the village. People was behaving… different. To him.

He already had seen through the corner of his eyes a pair of faces smiling to his direction. Or they were making fun of him or they weren't looking at him at all in first place, he thought right away.

But then a man that crossed to his side touched his hat gently and dedicated him a " _good day, sire_ ".

Cedric turned over, but he didn't have time to answer before the man kept his way.

Did he even know him? Impossible, he never had fraternized with plebes. Or with no-plebes… Why did he greet at him?

―Look, mom, it's the Royal Sorcerer!―he heard a child exclaiming from the other side of the street.

―Oh, yes. It's so good he came to visit.

That comment left him frozen.

Why that brat knew him? Why that lady thought it was a good thing that he was visiting the village? And why the hell were a bunch on smiling faces murmuring and pointing at his direction?

Holding his urges of scream in panic and run away of there, he walked quickly to the chemist's, covering his face with the back of his hand.

―Morning!―the chemist greeted. But at see him well, he smiled as well, surprised―The Royal Sorcerer! Welcome, sire, what can I do for you?

Cedric swallowed and approached to the counter, trying to hide his shyness.

―Ehm… Good morning. I came for… this―he took from his robe a list and show it to the man, who took it a quick look and nodded in agreement―.

―Ah, yes. I was surprised when Mister Baileywick didn't order those ingredients from my store last month; they use to be on the list he gives me―he said while opening crystal jars and putting herbs inside small paper bags―They are first class, as always―he offered them to the sorcerer with a smile.

Cedric returned a shy yet friendly expression and took his pouch to pay the man.

―By the way, I…―the sorcerer began―I d-don't remember have been here before… W-why did you know immediately who I was?

The chemist gave him a surprise look through his lenses.

―You're kidding, right? How could I forget the man who saved us from that giant baby last year? And created that multi fruit tree a few weeks ago? And I saw by myself how you built a house from nowhere for a good friend of mine. We all appreciate you very much, sire.

―Y-you do?―Cedric couldn't believe it.

―But of course!―the man assured―I had already heard the rumours about how kind and well-meaning the Royal Sorcerer was, but if I tell you the truth, I didn't believe it until I saw it.

―Rumours?! But I… I never…

―Yes, since the coronation of Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia. I know that child well; she even ran errands for me when she was younger… She always speaks good of you when she visits the village.

Cedric was astonished. Sofia spoke about him? So well than people turned over to smile to him?

―It's that all? Do you wish for something else? I have this herbs in special offer, if you want some…

Cedric was about to deny, but the man's kindness made him change his mind and nodded with a light smile.

He left the store with bags on his arms, feeling strangely content. He never had a small talk with a shopkeeper before. What a nice man. And… what a nice day it was...

He had the fancy for walk a bit more around the village before return to his carriage. He didn't feel anymore that distress sensation that used to accompany him. People smiled and leant their heads to him and he responded gently. It was kind of funny.

Passing his look by the store windows, he took a peek at the handicraft. He saw shoes, robes and accessories. He didn't need any of that, but somehow, it was nice just stop to watch.

As he strolled, his thoughts made him remember that soon it would be Princess Sofia's birthday. She had given him a beautiful wood case for his wand last Wassalia and he never had made her a little present… It was true that a few days before he gave her his precious flying machine, but that didn't count precisely as a good will gift. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair… That little girl deserved to be showered with presents. She was so kind… More than he deserved.

When he passed in front of a colourful store window, something made him stop immediately.

What was that?

Before him, exposed behind the window, there was a porcelain doll.

Sticking his face to the glass, without believing what he was seeing, the cinnamon-coloured hair doll was looking back to him with sky blue eyes.

It was her. It was a small version of his princess, perfectly accomplished. The only difference was the colour of her dress, for the rest they were identical.

Before noticing what he was doing, the sorcerer entered into the toyshop.

―How much for the doll?―he asked almost rushed.

The old toymaker smiled at seen his longing.

―The porcelain one? Pretty, isn't she? It's a handicraft piece I got from a hawker. I'll not lie to you, she was expensive. She has a very complex detail, you'll see…―the old man took the doll from the display spot and put her on the counter to show her to the sorcerer.―See? Her face is well painted. The feet and hands are made of porcelain as well, so they are fragile, but the belly and joints are padding. You can sit her or stand her up if you hold her with a…

―How much?―Cedric repeated.

―Twenty pieces.

―O-of gold?―asked the sorcerer, suddenly pale.

―I'm afraid so. There are a lot of collectors who would pay even more for a beautiful work like this.

Cedric swallowed and turn over to look inside his pouch. He had fifteen gold pieces left, it wasn't enough. He closed his eyes hard, downhearted. He wouldn't collect his salary until two weeks. By that time, Sofia's birthday would have already passed and even there was the possibility that the doll would have already been sold.

Seeing him so sad, the toymaker approached to him.

―You have fallen in love with the doll, am I right?

Cedric looked at him with wide eyes, offended, but before he could answered the old man started to laugh.

―Listen, we can always reach an agreement… How much can you spend?

―I-I've got only fifteen…―he answered, dejected.

The man rubbed his chin and grinned.

―You are the Royal Sorcerer, right?―he asked, Cedric nodded―Good, well… If you can do me a favour… I will sell her to you for fifteen.

The sorcerer opened his eyes, hopeful.

―Yes! Yes, do tell me. I'll do anything.

―The back of the store needs a refurbishment urgently. I would do it by myself, but I'm too old and to hire a worker is too expensive… If you do it for me, I'll happily forget you the five pieces you're missing.

…

Cedric came into his workshop with a smile in his lips and put the ingredients bags over the desk. Then took out the doll from another bag and put her on his work table.

He sat on his chair and observed her closely. She was beautiful. Her hair shined and her glass eyes looked real.

―Now you just need makeover and you'll be perfect.―he said.

Taking his wand, he used his magic to transform the blue dress she was wearing in a purple one with tiny white pearls. Then he conjured a tiara and a little purple ruby, which he convert into a minute pendant and put it around her porcelain neck.

―Now you are perfect―he proclaimed, caressing the soft fringe―My Little Princess.

He almost felt sorry for having to get rid of her. If it had been possible, he would have like to buy two of them to keep one for himself. It wasn't that he had a like for dolls, but he had to admit that masterpiece was a pleasure to watch. He even had the fancy for conjuring more dresses and accessories to change her look depending of the occasion. A golden dress for Wassalia, a purple riding suit, maybe even a small mermaid tail…

The sorcerer smiled and took the doll in his hands, admiring her. Then he felt the irrepressible desire of hugging her and he squeezed her in his arms, pressing her small inert body with his chest.

Sofia wouldn't come back until the next day; she was in her aunt's at that moment. He missed her, he had gotten used to her company at least a few minutes per day. And that doll was so alike her… So pretty... So lovely...

A noise behind him took him out of his thoughts. Wormwood had come back from his flight. For some reason, he didn't want the bird to see him hugging a porcelain doll identical to Sofia, so he hid her into his robe and sneaked in to his bedroom.

He put the doll on the bed, her head softly resting over the pillows. The sorcerer had the impression for a moment that the real princess was laying on his bed but, shaking his head off those inappropriate fantasies, he came back to his workshop to say hello to the raven.

…

Decided. He would get something else for her.

Something that didn't cost him any money, for he had no more left. Something he could conjure and would let out a smile from her face. A bunch of sweets, maybe. O he could give one of his magic books to her, those she always wanted to nose around. Anything. But not the doll.

It was not like he didn't want to give her an extraordinary present, she deserved the best. But he had grown so fond of her mini version of her that he couldn't just got rid of her just like that. How could he give it to her? If he did, he couldn't brush her hair again, or change her dresses, or tuck her in bed by his side in the night and hug her until he fell asleep…

There had to be something else he could gift Sofia for her birthday. He had two days left yet, there wasn't so much hurry.

Cedric was brushing the hair of his precious doll when he heard the knocks on his door. Immediately he took her and put her inside a cupboard of his ingredients cabinet before the real princess entered by the door.

―Mister Cedric!―she happily greeted―How have you been?

―Perfectly fine. What do you want?―he asked faking disinterest.

―I just passing to say hi. Hi!

―Hi.―he answered sharply, but his smile betrayed him, so he let aside his serious tone―Have you had fun with the Duchess?

―Yes, a lot. I've bring you some sweets she gave to me―she said offering him a bag―There, for you.

―You… don't want them?―he asked, insecure.

―I already ate some. Besides, they are jellybeans, your favourites.

The sorcerer smiled grateful for the gesture.

―Oh… Thank you.

She gave him back a bright grin.

―You're welcome. You know what? My aunt Tilly has a bunch of magical things in her house―she said sitting on his chair and rolling playfully.―She let me use them, she says I'm on age to be responsible. How about that, hm? I'm an older girl now!

―Older?―the sorcerer asked, sceptic.

Older? Was that so? Sofia was already an older girl? He didn't think she had changed so much since she arrived to the Castle. But she was definitely responsible. And careful. And smart. And diligent. And mature. And… what the hell he was thinking buying her a doll? To her? The girl who could manage the powers of the Amulet of Avalor and defeat any evil force that stood before her? He should give her a good damned throne and a kingdom to rule, not a doll… Luckily he already had shaken of his head the idea of give it to her. He would look like an idiot. To gift a doll to Princess Sofia of Enchancia, no less… What a stupid idea.

―What were you doing?―she asked, kicking him off his train of thoughts―Are you working on a new spell? A potion?

―Ah… well…―at that, he got mute for an instant―Yes... No! No, I'm… organizing the bookshelves, they are in a mess―he lied to muddle through somehow.

―Do you want me to help you?―she asked attentive.

―No! no need!―he answered right after.

To hide his blushed face, the sorcerer got up on a ladder and pretended he was reorganizing the books of his shelve.

Sofia was coincidentally looking around when she noticed that the cabinet cupboard wasn't well closed. Under the door, she could see a bit of fabric pinched.

She hadn't intention to snoop really, she just wanted to close the cupboard properly, but when she opened the doors she found face to face with her replica.

With a huge grin, Sofia took the doll with both hands and emitted a excitement sound.

―Waaaahhh! How cute!

" _No!_ "

Cedric reacted right away. He ran toward hers and snatched the doll from her hands without thinking, protecting it in a possessive hug.

But, when he realised what he was doing, he cleared his throat nervous to amend himself.

―It's not… wrapped yet―he excused.

―Mister Cedric, is that doll for me?!―she asked without stop smiling, enchanted.

―Do… do you like it?―he asked, insecure.

―You kidding?! I love her! She's beautiful!

―I thought… since you are an older girl now… Maybe you didn't…―he tried to express.

―Of course I want her! She is me!―she assured, raising her arms gladly to receive it.

Cedric swallowed and looked at his precious doll sadly before dedicating a smile to the girl and give it to her.

―Happy birthday, Princess Sofia.

Sofia skipped delighted and took the doll in her arms again, cuddling it with love. Then she threw herself to the sorcerer and hugged him too.

―Thank you!―she said full of joy.

Cedric put his hands on her back, squeezing her to him just a bit to return the gesture and, while he was at it, to take advantage to slid his fingers softly through her hair. He was glad she liked his present after all.

However, when she separated from him and was looking gladly at her copy, the sorcerer felt a hollow deep inside his heart and walked to the window to hide his melancholic face.

Sofia watched him for a few seconds, still and in silence. Then she went towards him and offered the doll.

―You take her. I've got to go down for dinner.

―W-what is it? You… you don't want it?

―I want her very much. But she's made of porcelain and if I put her in my room I'm afraid that Clover could break her… It is better if she stays in here and I'll play with her when I come to visit to you. Besides, she wants to stay here. She likes this place very much.

The sorcerer looked at her very serious.

―And… why is that?―he asked, intrigued.

―Because in here she can be close to you and that makes her very happy.―she answered―She likes to be with you.

―D-does she?

―Yes, very much―she said laughing. Then she moved her replica and used a slightly high pitched tone to imitate its voice―" _I want to stay here with Mister Cedric because I love him very much!_ "

Then she raised the doll and pressed its face against the sorcerer cheek before leaving it on his hands.

―See you later, Mister Cedric―she said grinning, leaving by the door.

Cedric felt like he could laugh and cry at the same time. He looked at the doll fondly and gave a sweet kiss at her small face before embraced her fervently.

―And I love you too, my sweetheart.―he whispered caressing her cinnamon hair― I love you so, so, so much… My Sofia…


End file.
